


A Kidnapper’s Taunt

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Unwanted [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	A Kidnapper’s Taunt

The Winchester men knew that you had a point about that. John felt like he was going to be sick, and he couldn’t tell if that was the alcohol, or the guilt. He’d done his share of drinking after walking out on you. The picture of you looking so heartbroken had been etched in his brain, and he tried to drink it away.

_John sat with his back against the door, his feet out in front of him. He could hold his liquor no problem. It was emotions that he had trouble with. A month had passed since what was supposed to be his wedding day. Looking down at his finger, he sighed. He’d put on his old wedding band, and as he stared at it, the worst he felt._

_He knew that Mary would have smacked him upside his head, but if she were there to do that, he wouldn’t be drunk in some motel room. Sighing, he let his head fall back. “Shit.” He groaned, knowing that even if he wanted to go back to you and start over, even if he told you that he wanted everything, you’d never in a million years believe him. Not that he would have blamed you._

“Dean and I will stay up first.” Sam started, breaking him from his memories. “We’ll stay up trying to find anything we can. A lead, a clue. Anything.”

  
John stood up, nodding. “Alright, I’m gonna go crash, then.”

Dean shook his head. “Nope.” John raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re staying right here. We all are. We don’t know if they plan to come back. We’ll all be staying in this room. I’ll sit on that bed with Y/N, Sam can sit at the table, and you can sleep on the other bed.” He explained. “Then, if we find anything, we’ll wake you up. If we don’t, we’ll switch in the morning.”

You thought it over. “Fine.” You agreed. “That’s probably the best option we have right now.” Glancing at the clock, you tried to think of what the best time would be to switch. “Wake me up in 6 hours, and then you can crash, Dean.”

“Same here, Sammy.” John agreed.

* * *

Dean sat on the inside of the bed so he could use the nightstand, and you were on his other side. John slept on the inside, despite the fact that he had the entire bed to himself, and Sam got himself comfortable at the small table that was in the room.

It took John a bit to get asleep, so now and then he’d open his eyes and look over. Dean had his eyes focused on the screen of his laptop, that look of concentration on his face. He was still in his pajamas, his legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. His hair was still sticking out all over the place, and his shirt was still damp from your crying.

The last time he opened his eyes, his heart clenched. Dean had shifted so that the leg closest to John was bent, and the laptop was on that. You were using his other thigh as a pillow, and Dean would randomly run his fingers through your hair, not even breaking his focus.

John turned over, facing his back towards the two of you. He knew there was nothing there, but at one point, it had been him beside you in bed. When he had told you he was leaving because he loved you, he wasn’t lying.

All that could be heard in the motel room was the sounds of Sam and Dean typing. Finally, he was able to drift off into a restless sleep.

* * *

_Blinking, you looked around. You were in what was supposed to be your wedding venue. Your eyes glanced to your body, and you were in your gown. There was no one else in the room at the moment._

_You gripped the front of the skirt and turned to walk out, but couldn’t. You were frozen in place. “What the hell?” You breathed, beginning to panic._

_“Ah, there’s the groom.” Came a deep voice from beside you. Looking over you furrowed your brows. You had no idea who this man was, but he was acting as if he was the priest. “Come on, John. Don’t leave the pretty girl waiting.” There was a smirk on his face that made you uneasy._

_Turning, you saw John standing in the middle of the aisle, dressed for your wedding. You felt the tears well up. “I’m not here for the wedding, sweetheart. Just came to say goodbye.”_

_You watched as a small hand slipped into his and your daughter stepped out to stand beside him. “I see you found her.” The priest laughed._

_“I did. We’ll be going now, Y/N.” John smirked, and you knew that there was something off about him, but you didn’t know what it was. As they walked towards the exit, she looked back at you and you screamed._

* * *

_John found himself staring at the ceiling of a motel room. Which couldn’t be right, could it? He’d fallen asleep at home on the couch. You’d teased him for looking so tired, and he said he was fine._

_Sitting up, he stretched, groaning at how his back felt like it was pushing down on itself. He assumed it was old age, so he shook it off and got up. Nothing looked familiar, but it had to be._

_As he was looking through everything, there was a knock at his door. “Who…?” He muttered to himself. Walking over, he opened the door and his eyes were brought down._

_There stood a smiling little girl who looked a lot like him, and she looked like she knew who he was. “Hi, Daddy.” She beamed, blinking. When her eyes opened again, they were yellow. “You can’t catch me.” She giggled, turning and running off into what looked like the woods._

_He tried to go after her, but couldn’t leave his room. The further she got, the more he remembered who she was. “ALESSA!”_

* * *

“Y/N!” Dean shook you gently, trying to wake you up. Sam was currently doing the same for John. “Come on, wake up!”


End file.
